Charlas y padres sobreprotectores
by Nina Parker
Summary: [Post-manga]"¡Quiero que me des la maldita charla sobe las mujeres! Miroku se quedó sin aliento. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Vaya, esperaba que ese momento nunca llegara. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Le daba una excusa y se fugaba o charlaba con él sobre lo que le pedía?" •Respuesta al reto #65 propuesto por Ari's Madness•


Hola, hola.

¿Cómo han estado preciosas?  
>Bueno éste fic es en respuesta al reto n° 65 propuesto por Ari's Madness.<br>Ha salido lo que ha salido. He estado a las apuradas y no he aprovechado bien el plazo.

Les aclaro que Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes maravillosos.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>Era un precioso día soleado en el Sengoku. Todos los aldeanos comenzaban a despertarse, dispuestos a realizar las tareas del día.<p>

—Buenos días —saludó Miroku al ver a su hijo entrar en la sala. Éste se sentó en frente suyo en silencio, observándolo a él y a su madre.

—Te has levantado tarde esta mañana —dijo Sango poniéndose de pie.

—Me he acostado tarde—respondió el adolescente rodando los ojos, cosa que disgustó a Sango.

—Bien, debo irme, el entrenamiento de Miaka y Makira debe continuar —dijo su esposa tomando su boomerang gigante—.Te quedarás con tu padre y espero que te comportes —dijo la exterminadora observando de manera amenazadora a ambos hombres.

Inmediatamente, las gemelas, Miaka y Makira, hicieron aparición en el lugar. Ambas vestían un traje de exterminadora, como el de Sango, solamente que los "accesorios", por así decirlo, del traje eran de distinto color que los de su madre.

Miroku observó a sus niñas, no tan niñas. Sus pequeñas ya tenían dieciocho años. ¡Qué rápido se había pasado todo! Parecía que hace poco tiempo las alzaba en brazos para que dejara de llorar.

—Bien, padre, hoy quiero reunirme con Senkai y Naoshiro —dijo Ryū, el hijo menor, sin mirarle.

— ¿Los hijos mayores de Inuyasha y Kôga? —Preguntó el monje alzando una ceja—. No sabía que te dieras con chicos cuatro años más grandes que tú —dijo Miroku—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Kotaro e Ichiro? —preguntó.

—Son infantiles —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

Miroku le miró por unos momentos y, luego de unos segundos, una sonrisa picara se asomó por sus labios.

— ¿Es por una chica? —preguntó el mayor, haciendo que su hijo se sobresaltara.

—N-no —tartamudeó Ryū.

— ¿Seguro?

—Bueno, pues… hay una chica y —tartamudeó.

—Ah… —comentó su padre interesado—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kaoru —contestó él.

— ¿La sacerdotisa que Kagome entrena? —preguntó y, ante el nerviosismo y el sonrojo de su hijo supo que sí.

— ¿Y… qué esperas? —preguntó el chico golpeteando el suelo con sus dedos, mostrando su nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué espero de qué? —preguntó el bonzo enarcando una ceja.

—Ya sabes… hablar sobre… —balbuceó sonrojado.

—Ryū, sé más claro porque no te entiendo —comentó Miroku, algo harto de la situación. Su hijo siempre decía que era todo un _macho_, pero había veces que demostraba todo lo contrario.

— ¡Quiero que me des la maldita charla sobe las mujeres! —estalló el niño mientras que su cara enrojecía exageradamente.

Miroku se quedó sin aliento. ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Vaya, esperaba que ese momento nunca llegara. ¿Qué hacia? Le daba una excusa y se fugaba o charlaba con él sobre lo que le pedía.

—Bien, hijo, —dijo mientras que carraspeaba—. ¿Es necesario tener esta conversación ahora, en este momento del año y en este momento del día? —preguntó apresurado.

—Sí —dijo firmemente el chico.

— ¿Qué tal si tenemos esta conversación cuando sea abuelo o nunca? —preguntó el monje nervioso.

—No, —negó—. Vamos hombre, ¡Según mama eras muy mujeriego! —exclamó él—. ¿Por qué no quieres contarme un poco sobre eso?

— ¡Porque no y punto! —dijo poniéndose de pie, para luego caminar a su habitación. ¡No hablaría con él sobre eso nunca!

* * *

><p>Makira caminó junto a su hermana por las calles de tierra, sintiendo como los rayos del sol secaban su sudor.<p>

Estaban caminando de vuelta a casa, luego de un arduo entrenamiento. Se detuvo y le hizo una seña a Miaka para que se acercara.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas—, parece que fueron aplastadas por una estampida de demonios —rió la misma voz.

—Muy gracioso Senkai —murmuró Miaka con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya, ya —las tranquilizó el chico que se encontraba junto a Senkai—. ¿Qué les ha pasado?

—Entrenamiento —respondió Makira suspirando.

Continuaron charlando con tranquilidad, caminaron hasta llegar a su cabaña. Allí se detuvieron y continuaron platicando en la puerta.

De repente, un padre celoso, hizo aparición detrás de sus hijas. —Hola, nenas, han llegado tarde hoy. ¿Y su madre? —preguntó el monje, pasando cada brazo sobre los respectivos hombros de cada una.

—Se ha quedado con la señora Kagome —contestaron ambas al unísono.

—Bien, —Asintió—. ¿Se han despedido de Senkai y de Naoshiro? —Ellas negaron rápidamente—. Bueno, pues adiós y buen viaje —dijo él arrastrando a sus hijas dentro de la cabaña.

— ¿Qué demonios haces, papá? —preguntó Miaka arrugando la nariz.

—Sabes que no me gusta que hables mucho con chicos —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

—Son los hijos de Inuyasha y Kôga, tus amigos, ¿acaso desconfías de ellos? —Preguntó Makira incrédula.

—No es que no confíe solo que…

—Solo que no quieres que nos interesemos en nadie —dijeron a coro cruzándose de brazos, observándolo reprobatoriamente.

Miroku suspiró, tal vez sus hijas tenían razón. Debía tratar de comportarse pero… le era imposible.

— ¿Nos prometerás que no volverás a hacer eso? —preguntaron a coro.

Miroku suspiró derrotado y asintió. —Está bien —masculló con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, nosotras iremos a darnos un baño. No hagas nada extraño, te estaremos vigilando —dijo Miaka mirándole retadoramente.

—Sí, sí… —murmuró él.

Makira y Miaka, luego de darle a su padre un último vistazo, se marcharon del lugar dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>—Papá…<p>

— ¿Qué Ryū?

— ¿Puedes…?

—No —dijo tajante.

—¡Pero…! —protestó el chico.

Miroku observó a su hijo con una ceja alzada, haciendo que éste callara inmediatamente. Se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus ojos azulinos en los de su hijo menor.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber eso _ahora_? —preguntó él examinándolo con la mirada.

—Ya sabes por qué… —dijo el castaño.

—Ah, claro, Kaoru —dijo—. Muchacho, aún no es tiempo de que te hable de esas cosas —dijo él negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó frunciendo notablemente el ceño.

El mayor se rascó la barbilla y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda le diría? Bueno… tal vez hablar con él sobre esas cosas no fuera tan malo.

— ¿Cuando llegan tus hermanas? —preguntó nervioso.

—Tarde, muy tarde —dijo Ryū apretando los puños.

—Bien… te daré la maldita charla si así quieres —dijo e, inmediatamente, a su hijo se le iluminó el rostro.

—Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que… no te quejes después —dijo tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero el rostro seguro de su hijo le hizo saber que no lo haría—. Bien, las chicas son muy confusas en cierto modo… algunas están locas pero, no se les puede hacer nada. Hay muchas opciones para darte cuenta si están deschavetadas o no…

—No te desvíes del tema —demandó Ryū.

—Está bien, está bien… —dijo sonriendo nerviosamente—, que carácter… —murmuró.

— ¡Te oí! —exclamó él comenzando a impacientarse.

—Bien, bien —suspiró—. Verás… hay diferentes formas de seducir una chica pero, si empiezas con el pie equivocado, no tendrás oportunidad alguna —le advirtió—. A las mujeres les gustan las flores y las caballerosidades. También los animales tiernos, te recomiendo que le pidas a tu tío a Kirara cuando vayas a ver a Kaoru. Así caerá rendida a tus pies —rió meneando las cejas.

— ¿Tú como sabes eso? —preguntó el menor ladeando la cabeza.

—Pues… digamos que ese método ya fue… utilizado —dijo golpeteando la rústica mesa con sus dedos, de manera impaciente—. En fin, sigamos…

Y así la conversación siguió y siguió. A medida que ésta avanzaba, Ryū, enrojecía cada vez más. ¿Había estado bien pedirle a su padre una charla sobre las conquistas?

* * *

><p>Salió disparado de la habitación una vez que su padre finalizó. Sorprendió a sus hermanas en la puerta, charlando con un par de aldeanos. Éstas al verlo se preocuparon mucho, ya que, sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas, sudaba y su nariz sangraba.<p>

— ¿No tendrá fiebre? —preguntó Miaka preocupada.

—No, pero... creo saber la razón —dijo Makira entrecerrando los ojos.

Mientras que ellas hablaban sobre las causa del estado de su hermanos, Sango, se acercaba con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó agitando su mano alegremente.

—H-hola mama —dijeron las gemelas, ocultando rápidamente al chico.

— ¿Y su padre y su hermano? —preguntó buscándolos con la mirada.

Miaka y Makira intercambiaron miradas nerviosas e indecisas. Makira dio un paso hacia delante y posó su brazo sobre el hombro de su madre.

—Mamá… —murmuró—. ¡Papá y Ryū han sido devorados por un demonio!

— ¡¿Qué rayos…?! —exclamó la castaña horrorizada.

— ¿Qué…? —Exclamó Miaka—. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que eso no ha sucedido! —exclamó mostrando a su hermano, el cual balbuceaba incoherencias.

— ¿Q-qué ha pasado? —preguntó con voz temblorosa. No sabían si era por furia o temor.

—Creemos que papá hizo algo —murmuró Makira.

— ¿Qué su padre hizo qué? —exclamó histérica. Entró en la cabaña dando zancadas, arrastrando a Ryū dentro de la casa.

Makira y Miaka suspiraron al ver que sus amigos se habían esfumado. Al ver lo que sucedía había decidido darse a la fuga. ¡Cobardes!

Mientras tanto, Sango, se encontraba gritando e insultando indiscriminadamente a su marido. — ¿Por qué demonios eres así Miroku? —preguntó con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar.

—El niño ha estado molestando toda la maldita semana. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —preguntó el monje.

—Pues no sé, pero no deseo que mi hijo sea de tus mañas —dijo ella con los brazos en jarra.

Miroku resopló y dejó caer sus brazos pesadamente a los lados. Iba a agregar algo cuando oyó suaves murmullos provenir de la puerta.

Ignoró a Sango y, dando grandes zancadas, se asomó por la puerta. Sorprendiendo a sus hijas, quienes conversaban con los hijos de Kôga e Inuyasha. ¡Vaya, esos cuatro siempre estaban juntos!

—Hijas queridas —sonrió de manera algo siniestra mientras que pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombres de sus queridos retoños.

—Señor Miroku, buenas tardes —saludó el hijo de Kôga tratando de ser cortés.

—Bueno… vengo a llevarme a mis hijas, ¿estaban conversando? —preguntó Miroku y, antes de que pudieran contestar, agregó—. ¡Qué lástima! —Y las arrastró dentro de la casa, dejando a los jóvenes con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron al unisono.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él con inocencia fingida.

— ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? —preguntó Miaka.

— ¿Por qué eres tan sobreprotector? —preguntó Makira con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Pues… —No tenía escusa, lo sabía. Solo se le ocurrió decir la frase más desfachatada del mundo, tratando de salvar su pejello—. Pero, es que hay tanto pervertido suelto por ahí…

Miaka y Makira estaban que largaban humo por las orejas, mientras que su madre observaba reprobatoriamente a su esposo. ¡Qué hombre! Demonios, era imposible tratar con él, era incorregible.

Al menos Ryū había aprendido algo… nunca hablaría con su padre sobre las mujeres. Lo juraba. Nunca, nunca más…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido?<p>

Sí lo sé, muy corto. Pero he estado para arriba y para abajo últimamente. Y no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo más elaborado. Además estoy sobre la fecha y fue lo único que he podido hacer.

He tratado de hacer a Miroku como padre "maduro" lidiando con su hijo y con sus hormonas. He decidido no escribir sobre la conversación para dejar volar su imaginación. Ustedes piensen qué ha sucedido para que Ryū salga así.

En fin. Tengan compasión de mí (?)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Me despido…

Besos & abrazos.

Nina.


End file.
